


Autumn All Over Again

by Tsukkibito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: The Little Giant appears during the Nationals game of Karasuno vs Kamomedai. Tsukishima Akiteru gets a little uncomfortable at the unexpected reunion.





	Autumn All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I made stuff up, like Karasuno winning against Kamomedai, because I believe only Fukurodani has the right to defeath them at the Nationals. Haha.

I've endured all these years longing for you.

Why'd you come back just like that? As if nothing happened between us and everything was just a bad dream I'd had to wake up from.

I managed to hold my tears back, feeling liie my throat's going to cave in. Thankfully, Tanaka-san was there and things felt safe. I don't have to face you all alone and suffer this raging emotions right in front of you.

Then. . .why'd you have to say you quit playing volleyball?

Why did you turn away from everything?

While all your attention was on Hinata, I wanted to slip away and go for a drive somewhere.

Just to clear my head.

To get rid of all these thoughts piling up on me like stones from all those days and all those years I never even heard anything from you.

  
"Tsukishima-san! Join us for a drink," Tanaka-san said. She's latched on you, like she really missed you. Of course she did. And I shouldn't be so jealous. She's just friendly and wants you to feel welcome. "It's a celebration, you know. We won! We freakin' defeated Kamomedai and we showed Little Giant here that we're getting stronger than ever!"

"They won," I corrected lamely and grinned to cover up my embarrassment. "Our brothers."

"So you're joining us?"

"Come on," Tenma-san chimed in, staring deep into me like he wanted to pull my thoughts out from beneath me.

"Nah. Light pass. I have work tomorrow. Really, I wanna celebrate too. But. . ."

"Oh come on! Consider this a little reunion. Besides, Coach Ukai and Take-chan-sensei are joining us after the flock settled for the night."

I wanted to insist. I wanted to get away. But I wanted to stay here longer too.

Why am I being indecisive all over again, like I've reverted back to my high school days.

"Man, I can't believe it. I love my brother so much! Isn't he like a dependable ace already?!" Tanaka-san Saeko-san said for the fifth time.

"Tsukishima-kun was amazing too. He stood right up to the fortified wall of Kamomedai like it was nothing special," Takinoue-san commented and it lifted my spirit. My nose grew longer in an instant.

"Kei hates losing. Especially to Hinata. And Hinata was performing exceptionally well, he just had to up his game a notch. That's my brother for you!"

º♡º

Udai Tenma stared at Akiteru all through the night. He's not seeing anything except the tall, honey-blond haired guy.

He has matured and has grown taller.  
Tenma has grown taller too, but just a little bit. Compared to Akiteru, his growth was nothing special.

He can feel Akiteru's awkward gaze towards him. Tenma knew.

He's hated. The guy despised him.

  
Coach Ukai arrived with Takeda-sensei and Temma could sense the closeness of the two. They only had eyes for each other and he felt jealous all of a sudden.

He downed his sake while chatting enthusiastically with the others. He could see Akiteru slowing down and zoning off when the attention's not on him. Like he desperately wanted to get away.

_I hate it._

"Tsukishima-san?" Tanaka Saeko asked while staring at Akiteru's eyes. "Are you sure you're not a haffu? You have bright brown eyes. Tsukki has bright hazel eyes. You both are too tall for a normal Japanese. Are you sure you're not a haffu?" She leaned closer to Akiteru to examine his face closer.

Tenma held his breath.

_Are they going out?_

They mentioned they've watched the games together several times. Of course there's that possibility.

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei left  earlier than everyone else. They needed to rest for the big day  tomorrow.

"Saeko-san. Are you sure you can manage?" Shimada-san asked. He looked at Takinoue hopelessly, as if asking for help.

"Should we take her to the hotel?"

  
"Wait, are you guys sure? I can take her if you want," Akiteru offered. He wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Naw," Takinoue grinned. "Don't worry. We won't do anything gross to Saeko-san. She's Boss Lady you know. She'd kill us."

"But. . ."

"You stay here and catch up," Shimada-san said, as if he knows anything. He looked at Tenma. "We'll go on ahead, all right?"

"Thanks for inviting me."

  
When everybody left, Akiteru stood up.

"You hate seeing my face that much?" Tenma said, not looking at the tall guy. He's too afraid to see the disgust on his face.

"I'm going."

Akiteru exited the restaurant and walked as briskly as he can. He didn't look at Tenma.

  
Puffs of smoke materialized every time he breathes. He forgot his jacket and it's snowing hard. Akiteru looked up at the bright lights of Tokyo.

  
Unlike that day. When it was all surreal, where every colour felt warm and the autumn sun shone through the trees and into the brown fallen leaves.

When Tenma's smile was all that matters to him.

It was the little guy who kissed him at the equipment room when he was crying over the fact that Kei has definitely lost his faith in him.

It was Tenma who told him he liked him.

"Aki!!"

Akiteru looked up and looked around. He has forgotten how fast Tenma was. In the blink of an eye, the little giant has caught up to him and handed him his jacket. He accepted it without looking at the other guy.

But Tenma caught his hand beneath the jacket.

"Your hands are cold," Tenma said while looking up at him. He frowned.

How could he smile like that?

But then. . .

He never knew he would hate something more than hating Udai Tenma.

Worse than seeing him again is watching him cry in front of him while desperately trying to hide his face.

"Ah. God. Must be the sake. Ha ha!" Tenma tried to laugh it off but his tears won't stop. His cheeks stung and his nose felt stuffy and he just want to die than seing Akiteru lose his intereat in him.

Yeah.

He remembered now.

He would rather disappear than having to hear Akiteru deny him if he ever ask about where he stands in his life.

He'd rather leave first than having to watch Akiteru's back on him.

He might be ruthless on court but he's a coward when it comes to his own heart.

"I don't wanna remember you with everything I do. Volleyball reminds me of you more than it reminds me of my old glory. I. . .I just. . ."

Tenma felt Akiteru's warm chest on his face and he's hyperaware of the tall guy's breath on his hair.

That lanky chest he was all too familiar with have grown sturdy and comforting.  
He breathed the smell of his body.

It's Akiteru.

It may be snowing hard but it's autumn all over again.

 


End file.
